


Monika's confession

by TacticalCupcakes



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:55:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22254508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TacticalCupcakes/pseuds/TacticalCupcakes
Summary: After receiving a confession from yet another person she's not interested in, Monika decides it's finally time to take matters into her own hands.Set in an alternate universe where Monika is the player of the game instead.
Kudos: 15





	Monika's confession

“So anyway,” Natsuki smirked, proudly gesturing around herself as she spoke, “that’s how I managed to win the _Extravagant Destruction Siblings Finale_ invitational with only half an A press!”

Monika raised an eyebrow skeptically as she leaned against the locker. “What? How do you only press a button halfway? That’s not possible!”

“You don’t know me!” she pouted, trying her best to appear intimidating but was unable to do so on account of her relative height to Monika. In fact, she wasn’t even able to decrease her attack stat by one stage.

“But you can’t half-press a button! If you press it in, it’ll pop out again immediately after!”

“Are you challenging me? I’d love to take you on and prove to you that it’s not only possible, but that I can do it consistently!”

“You know what? Sure. I’ll bite. When do you-“

“U-Uh, ‘scuse me…?”

Suddenly, an unfamiliar voice popped up behind the two of them. Natsuki peeked around Monika inquisitively, which in turn caused her to turn around. They were met by a shy-looking boy, subconsciously gripping at his sleeve.

“Sorry, I… I didn’t mean to interrupt anything, but…”

The boy clears his throat before looking up at Monika.

“W-Would you… um, there’s a nice café downtown, and I was wondering if you’d… y’know…”

It took her a second before she pieced together what was happening; the boy was confessing to Monika. Or at least, asking her out on a date. Whilst it wasn’t uncommon for her to be propositioned by both boys and girls, she hadn’t ever reciprocated the feelings of those that approached her. This put her in an awkward spot; she didn’t want to hurt their feelings, but had to be firm with her answer.

“Hey… so, first of all,” she started, offering the boy a sympathetic smile, “I’m really flattered that you wanted to ask me out, and I know it can be really nerve-wracking to ask someone out. But… I’m afraid I can’t accept; you see, there’s someone that my heart already belongs to…”

“Oh…” the boy sighed, visibly disheartened.

“But! I’m sure there’s someone out there for you! I’m just not that person. You will find them though, okay?”

“Yeah... thank you for your honesty, Monika…”

Saddened but understanding, the boy quietly left Monika and Natsuki in the hallway.

“Wow,” Natsuki shook her head, “that was blunt.”

“I thought I handled it well enough, I can’t just lie to them; if I were confessing to someone, I’d like to know if they didn’t feel the same way. It’d help me move on, knowing I’d done all I can.”

“I mean, I guess…” Natsuki shrugged. “Although, this is the first time you’ve mentioned having someone you like… how long’s this been going on?”

“Eheh… I haven’t exactly told her yet…” Monika blushed slightly, twirling a loose strand of hair around with her finger.

“And yet you’re already telling other people you’re taken? You should put your money where your mouth is and ask her out; take your own advice and see if she’ll go out with you.”

“You know what? You’re right… if that guy can pluck up the courage to approach me, it’d only be fair if I followed through and see if she feels the same way, right?”

“Go on, go get her,” she nodded smugly, adding a wink for flair.

“Maybe there was a reason this all just happened; maybe it was the wake-up call I needed to stop being so passive and actually do something. Thanks, Natsuki… you know, we should hang out more; we barely-“

“Yeah, yeah, hurry up and talk to that girl! I want to hear all the details later, okay?”

“Yeah,” Monika laughed, “alright, see you later!”

With a wave, she turned around and ran through the school, eager to fulfill her promise.

…

“So, um…” Monika fidgeted with her sleeves behind her back, doing her best to maintain her composure, “I know we haven’t really known each other for a super long time or anything, but… there’s something I wanted to tell you…”

She took a deep breath in, facing the girl she loved.

“I… I’ve really been enjoying the time we’ve spent together lately, and… well, I think- no, I _know_ that I… I’m starting to fall for you.”

 _Play it cool,_ she thought to herself. _Don’t want to come off as too intense…_

“So, um… would you like to… go out with me?”

The air was still for a few eternal seconds as she waited for a response. Finally, the tension was broken with a smile from the girl.

“Oh goodness… I…I feel the same way, **Monika**!”

Monika gasped, her eyes welling up with tears. “I… I’m so happy! I love you, TacticalCupcakes!”

“I love you too, **Monika!** ” the animated sprite declared back from behind the monitor of Monika’s computer, displayed happily within the window of _Beating Hearts Redditor Club_.

“Yeah…” Monika grinned to herself, jotting down notes for the next self-insert fanfiction she was planning to write, “you’re the one for me. I’ll wait for you in 2029, okay?”

“I’m glad you’re here, **Monika** ,” the video game character smiled.

“Me too…” she sighed wistfully, resting her chin on top of her interlocked fingers.


End file.
